Progressive Conservative Party
The Progressive Conservative Party was a party with conservative economic values but progressive social values in Lovia. The party was founded in 2004 in Abby Springs by Thomas Bale, an Canadian-Lovian conservative columnist. By 2006, the party had won the support of several hundreds Lovians in Kings and Clymene. Although it was not a major political power until 2010, the party spoke out against the Iron Guard Party in early 2010. The party started to become more active in 2010 and set its goal to win improve education in Lovia. It achieved this by winning several school board elections. The party also held seven seats in the 2011 Second Congress at its peak, but its focus remains on education. The PCP stood for classical liberalism, conservatism, and the monarchy. It also supported universal health care, and even controlled three seats on the very prestigous school Adoha Elementary which controls things for the entire school, and the board has been named the "Future of World Schooling" by Time magazine. The party had also had growing success in Newhaven where they got five seats on the school board there. After stunting in local politics the party had reached total popularity with seven seats in the 2011 Second Congress. The party was a member of the government coalition, the Progressive Congress Coalition. In the 2012 Federal elections, the PCP took a beating, primarily due to a loss of popularity to other parties and the involvement of rebel Kim Dae-su within the party. In the 2012 Congress, the PCP controlled one seat in Congress and no government positions. Throughout the year, the party performed worse and worse in local elections, winning very few seats. In the 2013 Federal elections, after descending into further inactivity, the party won zero seats. On February 5, 2013, the PCP decided to dissolve itself and merge into the Conservative Nationalist Party. Party program The Progressive Conservative Party didn't have a single document containing the entire program. The progressive conservatives were pragmatic and formulate criticism or propose concrete suggestions as they participate in the governing processes. The Progressive Conservative Party did however have some views materialized in campaigning material such as flyers, a website and texts for debates or speeches. Some important views of the PCP were: * An economy organized along the lines of classical liberalism with only a little state interference * Allow social rights like gay marriage and abortion * Opposition to the abolishment of the monarchy * A system of universal health care which is fair yet encourages people not to take unfair profit * Enhancing local democracy and giving the people a vote trough projects such as the school boards * Moderate taxation: flat income tax, a corporate tax, and minimized property and capital gains taxes * Government encouragement of modern industries, such as green energy Participation in elections The Progressive Conservative Party did only participate in local elections from its founding in 2004 until 2011. In those years it supported liberal and moderate conservative parties such as the Liberal Democrats, Liberal Union and the Conservative Christian Party of Lovia. It often endorsed candidates of these parties officially. The PCP never run for a federal office itself because it considered itself too small. On the other hand the party refused participating through a coalition in order not to loose its independence. In 2011 the PCP was approached by Kim Dae-su who ran as an independent in the Special Federal Elections, 2011. Dae-su expressed his interest in joining the PCP and running as their MOTC candidate. He was allowed to join and later became one of the first seven MOTCs that the PCP elected to Congress, along with party leader Thomas Bale and five others. Kim Dae-su later made an election poster for the PCP to help get their publicity up, which was a success. In November, the PCP decided to revoke Kim Dae-su's membership after his role in the Lovian Civil War. The party stated that he can re-apply, but only after he has drastically changed his ways. Members * Thomas Bale - founder, leader and former member of Newhaven Elementary school board, elected MOTC. * Helen Anderson - theater lady and elected as a MOTC for the PCP in the Federal Elections 2011. * Matthew Anderson - a businessman with a more rightist and conservative view than most party members. * Kurt Apperton - assistant researcher at the Blackburn University with an interest in religion. * Angelina Blair - former bank employee, mother of two sons and a member of the Graham Family. * Frances Herrmann - interior designer and a member of the Graham Family, also the youngest MOTC for the PCP. * Archibald Fawk - historian and current mayor of Train Village. The PCP considered revoking Kim Dae-su's membership due to his involvement with the rebels in the Lovian Civil War. A council of top members and MOTCs came together November 18th to discuss this matter. In the end, the party leadership agreed to revoke Kim Dae-su's membership. See also * List of political parties in Lovia * Thomas Bale * Kim Dae-su Category:Local politics Category:Political party